Aftermath of War
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: The final showdown had finally approached and when both men parted, neither thought they'd see their friend and shipmate again. How will Chandler and Slattery survive the ship versus sub showdown? Based off 2.12 Cry Havoc


**Title: Aftermath of War**

 **Summary:** The final showdown had finally approached and when both men parted, neither thought they'd see their friend and shipmate again. How will Chandler and Slattery survive the ship versus sub showdown? Based off 2.12 Cry Havoc

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from The Last Ship (sadly) only my hard working muse and the dream to work under Captain Chandler (pun intended) hehe

 **A/N:** Ugh the Chandler/Slattery broments in this episode slayed me! A little companion piece and hope you all like it. And as with all my pieces I DO NOT write slash! Thank you.

NOTE: As 'always' _"words in italics and double quotes taken directly from the eppy." Just italics are thoughts and single is a past convo._

* * *

 _"You'll disembark with a team of our most experienced operators led by the XO…"_

Chandler could tell by the look on Slattery's face as soon as he gave him his new orders that his second in command wasn't happy…maybe even angry but this wasn't just some simple one on one gun battle where he would need someone to watch his back. In truth he does, but duty to _his_ commander and Chief comes first – protect the President. And second the cure. And he knows he can't put those precious things into the hands of just anyone.

He softly knocks at the door and waits…pushing open the heavy piece of steel and entering his XO's private quarters.

"Come to wish me luck?" Slattery asks in mild sarcasm as he pulls on a plain khaki shirt and looks up at Chandler with a tight lipped smile.

"Mike…"

"I should be here. On this ship for this battle. I don't run from a fight!" Slattery hisses as he holds Chandler's gaze and then looks back down at a small backpack, shaking his head and muttering something under his breath.

"This is one sided fight," Chandler's voice reminds his friend and second in command with a heavy sigh.

"Then I should be on this side! This…this is a damn babysitting mission! Burk or Green are more than qualified to protect Dr. Scott, the President and a bunch of kids!"

"And the cure," Chandler interjects softly as Slattery silently seethes. Both of them stand in heated silence a few seconds longer before Slattery dares to continue.

"I've never backed down from a fight in my life and now you're ordering me to do just that!"

"Thought you always liked to be on the winning side."

"You sound like you've already lost!"

"I've always been a realist. Leave my flights of fancy to my XO."

Slattery's face can't help but offer his captain and friend a small smirk as his expression slightly softens. "It's been an honor serving with you Tom."

"Damn…now that sounds too final," Chandler states with a small groan.

"Realist huh," Slattery tosses back as Chandler offers him a small chuckle and then both turn to see Burk waiting for the captain in the hallway.

"I'll see you on deck."

Slattery watches him go and then looks back down at the small backpack on his bed. He picks up a small picture of his family and feels his heart sink. He tucks the small picture into an inner pocket, grabs his bag and then heads into the hallway, his ears picking up the anxious chatter about the impending showdown.

XXXXXXXX

Chandler slowly paces the deck where some of his top officers, his President, Dr. Scott and some of the others were preparing to leave the ship; seeking shelter in a designated area, hoping to await in safe protection until the ship was over and then hopefully come back to the Nathan James – back home.

He feels something heavy in his pocket and wonders if he'll even get to give it to Slattery…a relay to his family. He doesn't want to create a big scene as he knows he still has to instill hope and confidence in his team…in his command…in his ship.

Finally he sees Slattery appear and a small hint of relief starts to wash over him. But Slattery's frustrated expression remains and he knows after this he'll owe his XO more than just a cold beer.

 _"Figures the one time you don't go on the land, all the action is going to be on the ship," Slattery can't help but make his agitation known for being forced to be away from the action._

 _"The cure's the most important thing and no matter what happens I know you'll get it where it needs to go."_

 _"It's coming right back here."_

 _"I'm glad you're so confident," Chandler replies, knowing he can confess a bit of his insecurity to his XO and it'll never be revealed or betrayed._

 _"It sucks though, really wanted to be there when you sank that son of a bitch," Slattery retorts in mild sarcasm; adding a smirk to downplay his inner disappointment. Something not lost on his captain or friend. He had hoped that Chandler would have responded with a glib comeback of his own but instead he pulls out a letter and the mood of the moment instantly turns a shade more serious than it had just been seconds ago. Slattery looks at Chandler as the little white folded letter rises and his throat seizes for a second. It can't be that final, his mind inwardly ponders. His hand reluctantly reaches for it and for a split second he wonders if it's final orders….it's not._

 _"For my family," Chandler confirms in a grave tone as Slattery's fingers latch onto the piece of paper. There was now no more time for arguing, countering the order or second guessing it._

 _"Understood."_

 _The glance that's traded is understood and acknowledged…two friends about to separate and two military commanders about to embark on two different paths – both hoping for the same outcome. To be reunited after their common enemy has been destroyed._

 _"Commander."_

 _"Commander."_

 _The two of them clasp hands and exchange firm nods…a loyal brotherly understanding and silent respectful kindship traded between two kindred souls. But it was now time for action…if they both survived they'd reminisce about the current condition of the US and their futures, later._

Chandler watches Slattery call out to the ground team and then watches his crew slowly file out one by one until the space is empty and his confidence slightly wavers. But it's not the time for second guessing or doubting his command decision; the crew would pick up on it and he needs them all alert and sharp.

Chandler turns and looks at the few crew remaining behind, his steely gaze almost boring through each and every one of them. The command was simple and ready to be followed.

"Battle stations."

And it would.

Without question.

XXXXXXXX

 _I should be on the ship…damn babysitting detail…_ Slattery's mind silently grumbles. But as he listens to Michener talking to the kids and Dr. Scott talking to Tex and Burk about the cure and Green talking to one of the other kids he gets it…this was the future or part of it and Chandler had entrusted their lives along with his last words to his family. _Still wanted to see that damn sub lose the final battle!_

 _"Okay…listen up…do not under any circumstances make contact with the ship. We are officially dark until we hear from them that they've sunk that ship!"_

They reach what looks like an abandoned outcropping of small structures and everyone is placed on high alert. "Okay…we just need to wait here…until we hear from them," Slattery huffs as he leads the way inside, makes sure the place is empty and then slumps down on a set of empty crates, doing a mental headcount just to make sure that no one had strayed or been silently picked off without their knowledge.

But they are all there and now…he has to wait.

XXXXXXXX

Waiting on the edge of an uncertain battle is almost worse than being neck deep in the middle of it and both Chandler and Slattery's mind race as to what the outcome of their impending battles will result in.

Life or death?

The tension inside the tattered structure and on the inside of the Nathan James is beyond palpable. Sometimes it only takes a few words…a small gesture…a leap of faith before real change is brought about or the winds of war can change.

In the sea it was a device on the defending ship that would be turned on for only a few seconds but would enable Chandler the opportunity to get a bearing on his opponent.

On the land it was only a few words…a title and a command spoken so naturally that would give Slattery some surprising information and get the upper and in the fight for their survival and very future.

XXXXXXXX

 _"We're hit!" Chandler_

 _"Oh tommy what'd you go and do." Slattery_

Neither of them relished the actual idea of coming close to death but with so much at stake, each command given and each fist thrown was done in the name of freedom with the anxious thought of seeing home again – and for both…their current home was the Nathan James.

Slattery seeing smoke pouring from her port side was like staring in horror at smoke coming from his real home back in Norfolk. And for Chandler, feeling the last current vestige of freedom being torn away from him piece by piece was almost unbearable.

The words might have been spoken audibly by Slattery, but all fighting for freedom, Chandler especially have the same plan in mind – win! _"Here's the plan boys – win."_

 _"Fire on target…once it clears our superstructure we fire!"_

 _"Cheers asshole."_

 _"Let's finish the job. Fire at will."_

Chandler fires all the ammunition he has.

Slattery empties the four large missiles into the sub – rendering it useless. Dead in the water. Literally. In that moment, both Chandler and Slattery utter a heavy sigh of relief – the war was over…they had won. It was time to go home. Back to the Nathan James. Back home.

 _"The sub is sinking…we're heading home."_

XXXXXXXX

Chandler gives the final command to his remaining senior crew to do a complete accounting of their ship and what damage was sustained and what needs to be repaired first. Then he takes the binoculars and heads to the bow of the Nathan James, watching as the small RIB boats appear on the horizon and then pull away from the shore and head back toward them – toward home.

Hearing from his XO that all are present and accounted for, Chandler heads back inside to survey the damage and then make final preparations to find a safe port to refuel and restock their weapons arsenal. He catches up with Jeter, wanting to ask about the crew's morale after the big fight; the report back was that of happiness of course and also that of relief. Some injuries no fatalities and for that he is beyond thankful for.

By the time he gets to the receiving area, Chandler spies Tex and Burk talking and slowly heads for them with a small frown.

"Captain," Burk greets Chandler who nods as he approaches.

"Where's the rest of the team?"

"I'm sure Green's just shrugging off the hit to the vest but you'll find the XO in med lab getting that bullet removed."

The frown that was about to ease instantly returns as he looks at Tex and then Burk who nods and looks at Tex as both of them also frown.

"Didn't…Slattery tell you?" Burk inquires as Chandler shakes his head and then turns to leave.

"No he didn't," Chandler gently hisses in an undertone; his back to them and disappearing from view a few seconds later.

"Think the XO's in trouble," Tex gently smirks in quietly as he elbows Burk who chuckles and nods in agreement.

Despite the happy outcome of the day, as Chandler nears the medical bay his inner agitation at hearing, second hand, that his team had come under fire and taken a few hits starts to gain momentum.

"Just stitch it up already."

Chandler's lips can't help but smirk at hearing Slattery's anxious and somewhat impatient command and he gives his XO and friend a silent head shake as he enters the med lab and then pauses to watch with some mild amusement. Doctor Rios looks up but gets a curt nod from Chandler to continue on his present course.

"And remember..." Slattery starts.

"Don't tell the captain?" Chandler interjects as Slattery's head whips around to the right and rests on Chandler's form as he nears. "Ran into _some_ trouble?"

Slattery shrugs and lightly smirks as he looks back down at his bloody arm and then up at Chandler as he nears.

"You okay?"

"Idiot fired at point blank…was a through and through. Looks worse than it is," Slattery tells Chandler before Rios has a chance. "Glad you survived the fight in one piece. Was a glorious sight when that damn sub finally met its end."

"But…at least you were there when that son of a bitch sank," Chandler simply states as he approaches the table Slattery's perched on; his torn and bloody shirt sitting in his lap. "Did you enjoy it?" He asks somewhat sarcastically. "Firing on that damn sub and helping to sink it?"

"Oh…like you don't know," Slattery retorts.

"I think I might," Chandler replies with a small smile as Rios finishes stitching and then wrapping Slattery's wound. "You were going to tell me about that right?" He inquires, nodding to the wound as Rios looks up with dark, arched brows.

"Was hoping to just avoid any arm wrestling challenges for a few weeks," Slattery tosses back with a grin as Rios completes his task and then politely excuses himself.

"Care to explain?"

"When I saw the Nathan James coming into the bay with smoke coming from her…I was mad. Made me mad."

"Here's hoping I never make you mad," Chandler tells his XO with small chuckle in his tone. "Good shooting and just in time. We were almost out."

"This is home…as much as I want to think I have something to go back to…" Slattery's voice catches with a small hiss before he puts on a tight lipped smile and looks at Chandler with a firm expression and slowly pulls out the folded letter from his shirt pocket, the edge of the paper stained with crimson; a stark reminder that precious blood had been shared to help ensure their future was secure.

"You will find them Mike. I promise."

"I know. Here."

Chandler's fingers slowly reach out and take the note. "Spent all night writing this and as soon as I gave it to you I thought of so many things to add. How do you say goodbye?" Chandler muses audibly as Slattery's lips purse. "Mike…sorry."

"No I uh…before we found that big ass gun and the subsequent fight I had nothing to do but sit and think…about goodbyes. You're right. How do you say goodbye?" He ponders with a very heavy sigh.

The two of them remain in contemplative silence a few moments longer before Slattery watches Chandler pull away and head for the linen cabinet. He hops off the bed and heads for the garbage receptacle, tossing his ruined shirt into the bin and then gratefully accepting a hospital shirt from his friend and captain.

"You know…that gun was something else," Slattery tells Chandler as they slowly head toward the entrance of the medical lab. "Could use something like that on our deck."

"Well…think Ramsey will miss it?" Chandler retorts with a small smirk as they step into the belly of the Nathan James. "So…I ran into Danny on the way down. He said you had a hell of plan when you came upon that big ass gun."

"Win."

Both say at once and then chuckle.

"Figured you'd like that."

"I did," Chandler agrees with a nod as they both pause outside Slattery's personal quarters. "I'm just glad the plan worked for all of us."

"Right now…" Slattery pauses as he opens the door and then looks down at his wedding band and up at his friend with a soft look of defeat. "This is the only home I have. Winning was the only option."

His voice trails off as he enters his room and then heads over to his desk and pulls out a small bottle of scotch and two glasses.

"I'll drink to that," Chandler reconfirms as he takes the glass filled half way with golden liquid.

"To Sean Ramsey," Slattery smirks, "may that bastard rot at the bottom of the ocean."

"To the Nathan James," Chandler adds as his glass raises half way and both of them pause for a second. "And to the best plan of the day."

"Win."

Each of them takes a sip before Slattery eases his fight-weary frame into a nearby chair and Chandler into a chair a few meters away.

"So I remember you saying something about all the action being on the ship," Chandler takes another sip of his scotch and looks up in expectation; Slattery shaking his head as he recalls his own words. "Do you believe in karma?"

"Maybe I should start," he lightly chuckles as he too takes a sip and then leans back in his chair, his brain now mindful of the small throbbing coming from the wound on his upper forearm.

"You don't sound too sorry," Chandler notes in truth.

"You know I love a good fight."

"Especially when you…"

"When I…"

"Win."

The two of them trade a gentle laugh once more before the mood turns serious again.

"So…tell me what else happened in your uneventful away mission?"

The two friends and leaders of the Nathan James settle back in their chairs, drinks in hand, happy to be alive and able to talk about their hard fought but victorious battle and what the next few days would mean for them.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** So this one wasn't as action based as the others but I loved the eppy so much and wanted to write a bit more emotion and add some angsty tension into it. I hope you all like this and please do review (b/c I'm nervous if you'll all like it or not). Also I have an idea for a longer action story and would love to know if you'd all support it so please include that in your review also and thanks so much in advance!


End file.
